Falling Under
by Jeanka
Summary: Andros has lost all emotion, and it's up to his friends to get him through it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. Zarkin, Commander Kincade, Potcho, Luana, and Zineen are all mine.  
  
Falling Under  
By: Jeanka  
  
The rain fell down from an unimaginably high place in the clouds. Ashley watched it from the dryness of the house, but her husband stood outside looking up into the down pour. She was staring out the glass sliding door examining him getting drenched. This worried her. Andros had been acting increasingly strange over the past several days.  
  
A beeping noise caused Ashley to turn away from the window and push a button on her wrist. "Ashley here," she said into the communicator.  
  
"How is he?" Zhane's voice asked softly.  
  
Ashley frowned. "I'm really worried about him, Zhane. Seriously, I've never seen him this bad. Has Kinwon mentioned the insistent at the conference to you at all?"  
  
"Dad just said that Andros exploded at one of the delegates. Was there more than that that he didn't tell me?" inquired Zhane.  
  
"He almost punched him," Ashley said worriedly.  
  
"What...?" asked Zhane.  
  
"I know. What should I do? Something is wrong with him."  
  
Zhane didn't say anything for several moments. She heard him sigh and then he said, "Maybe we should take him on a trip, like a vacation."  
  
"Do you think that will help?" asked Ashley.  
  
"I'm ready to try anything. I hate seeing him like this and I know it's killing you. Maybe he just needs a change of scenery," offered Zhane.  
  
Ashley smiled and looked back out the door at Andros. "I hope your right."  
  
"I'll get Karone and we'll pack. You call when you're ready to take off and leave everything else to me," said Zhane.  
  
"Thank you, Zhane," Ashley said with her heart in her words. "Andros is lucky to have you as his friend."  
  
"I know. Zhane out."  
  
The channel went dead and Ashley was felt isolated inside her own house. Standing up, she went to their bedroom first and packed everything. That was the easy part. She hesitated at the top of the stairs before going down. Through the glass, she could still see Andros standing out in the rain.  
  
She opened the door and called out to him. "Andros, would you please come inside?"  
  
At first, he showed no indication that he had heard her. Then he turned to her and opened his eyes. Ashley didn't her best not to flinch. His eyes were empty. "I'll be right in," he said with a monotone voice.  
  
She accepted this and went back in. A few minutes later, he came in, but instead of talking to her, he went straight for the shower. Ashley wasn't sure what to do. He never looked at her. How was she supposed to get him out of the house?  
  
Another beep forced her not to cry. "Ashley here," she told them trying hard not to let her voice tremble.  
  
"Is everything alright?" asked Karone. "You're in creditably miserable."  
  
"He won't even talk to him," Ashley sobbed, unable to contain the tears. "I don't know what I did." A click came from another room and she absently realized it was the main door opening. She sank to the floor in crying sorrowfully. After several seconds, she felt arms encircle her and hold her tight. Then another person joined the first, but all Ashley could do was cry.  
  
"Shh," she heard Karone whisper. "It will work out."  
  
"Don't worry," said Zhane. "Everything will be fine." He let go and went to Andros's room to give the girls some time.  
  
The Red Ranger sat on his bed with his eyes blankly starring at the wall in front of him. "Andros," Zhane said gently. He frowned when his best friend didn't even blink. "What's wrong?"  
  
Unsteadily Andros turned to look at his friend with hollow eyes. "What do you want?" His voice was low, almost a snarl.  
  
Zhane had no clue how to take that. "I just want to know if you're okay," he said smoothly.  
  
"Really? I'm fine. Now, go home," he growled turning back to stare at the wall.  
  
"Look, Andros. I don't have a clue what's wrong with you, but I wish you would cut it out. Can you see what you're doing to Ashley? Whatever is wrong with you and affecting her too and I won't stand for it. She deservers better than this. What about the child she's carrying, huh? Doesn't that matter to you anymore?" Zhane demanded.  
  
He paused a second to allow Andros time to respond or think about what he was saying. When he didn't do anything, Zhane started to get angry. "Do you have any feeling at all?" he shouted at Andros.  
  
The Red Ranger didn't even flinch. Zhane threw up his hands in frustration. "Why won't you talk to me? Can't think of an excuse? You know, there is more then one way to get you to talk and I'm not afraid to ask for help."  
  
Zhane couldn't understand the reason for Andros's stubbornness, but he was ready to call in back up. He ran down the stairs and was relieved to see that Karone had coaxed Ashley into another room. He went over and sat on a stool at the counter. He reached for his communicator and opened a channel to the nearest ranger he could think of.  
  
"Cassie," the person responded.  
  
"Thank the stars," breathed Zhane. "Cassie, I need you're help."  
  
"Why? What happened?" she asked worried.  
  
"It's Andros. Something is wrong with him. I was hoping you could come and help take care of Ashley," said Zhane.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there shortly. Do you want me to bring Zarkin with me?" she asked.  
  
"Please, I'll need his help," responded Zhane. "I need to get in touch with everyone else. See you when you get here."  
  
"Bye. Cassie out."  
  
Zhane called the rest of the Space rangers and got similar responses. He breathed a sigh of relief as he they began arriving. Carlos got there first followed by Cassie and her husband, Zarkin. TJ was last. Carlos and TJ were the first to go up to Andros while Cassie stayed with Karone and Ashley.  
  
"How did it get this bad?" Zhane asked Zarkin as they sat at the dinning table. The older boy shook his head for an answer. "I mean, was I so blind that I let him hurt the people around him."  
  
"Who are you talking about?" asked Zarkin.  
  
"Some delegate," answered Zhane. "Apparently he tried to hit him."  
  
Zarkin smiled. "I know. I was there and I wish they wouldn't have held him back. That guy deserved it."  
  
"What are you talking about?" inquired Zhane.  
  
Zarkin leaned back in his chair. "First, a short test, and then I'll tell you."  
  
"Oh, Zarkin. I don't have time for your games. Just tell me what's going on."  
  
"All in good time, brother. Be patient. The first question is easy. Who is the Power Rangers biggest galactic supporter?"  
  
"You can't be serious," scoffed Zhane.  
  
"Just answer the question," said Zarkin.  
  
"Fine," Zhane said giving in. "Commander Kincade of Eltare."  
  
"Good, how many children does he have?"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," gaped Zhane. Zarkin gave him a hard look and Zhane gave in. "Five."  
  
Zhane expected Zarkin to object to the number. Everyone knew of three of them, Potcho, Luana, and Zineen, but what they didn't know was that Andros and Karone were also his children.  
  
"No, four," said Zarkin with no emotion in his expression.  
  
Suddenly Zhane realized what had happened. "When?" he asked gently.  
  
"Less than a week ago, but the family hasn't announced it yet. The delegate was criticizing Commander Kincade's children – Andros's siblings. With everything that has been going on, he couldn't take it," said Zarkin.  
  
"Who?" asked Zhane.  
  
Zarkin breathed deeply before answering, "Zineen."  
  
Zhane hung his head. Both boys were painfully aware of how close Zineen and Andros were. Her death had crushed him.  
  
"Now, we know what to do," commented Zhane.  
  
"I get the transport vehicle ready. But Zhane, he isn't on Eltare because he didn't want to go. He has to or I'm afraid he'll be like this for a long time."  
  
Zhane nodded and began to climb the stairs. Andros was going to the Burning whether he liked it or not.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Mental Peaking is something Eltarians experience. It's a time when their powers try to heighten, but if not controlled, the abilities will overwhelm and kill. Every half-Eltraian dies from peaking. It's only a matter of time.  
  
Chapter Two   
By: Jeanka

Luana Kincade of Eltare, daughter of Commander and Lady Kincade of Eltare, frowned as eight people were escorted into the inner rooms of their house. She knew several of them, but the others were a mystery.  
  
She followed behind them, so they wouldn't be able to see her. Jaxess told to them to outside the office door and he went and announced their presence. Luana kept her eyes on the boy in Red. They others were leading him. As she watched, she reached out with her mental senses and tried to feel his emotions. They were similar to her own.  
  
"My Master will see you now," he said and moved to allow them entrance.  
  
Commander Kincade sat at his desk with a poker face that was on the verge of becoming a scowl. Luana slipped inside after the last person of the group had gone in. "Zhane Silverman of KO-35, Silver Ranger," acknowledged the commander.  
  
"We are sorry to intrude," said Zhane as he pulled Andros to the front. "But I wanted to bring Andros before you."  
  
The Commander did nothing for a long time and the other Rangers held their breath. Finally, he closed his eyes and waved them away. Jaxess was there immediately to show them to the rooms they would be staying in during they visit to Eltare. Ashley, Cassie, and Karone went into a room and began to talk. Zarkin appealed to TJ and Carlos adventurous spirit and offered to explore the grounds with them.  
  
Zhane silently thanked him as the boys left the hall. The silver ranger turned to Andros. "What was that back there?" he demanded.  
  
"I do not want to be here," Andros reminded him.  
  
"Andros, I am sorry about your sister, but that's why we're here. You get to spend time with the family you haven't seen in years," offered Zhane.  
  
"Yes, thank you for that," Andros's words were dipping with detestation. "Do you have any idea how much I don't want to be here?! Huh? I grew up here, with these people who I don't like or need and you think they'll help me. They never have before. Why should they start now?"  
  
Zhane wasn't sure what to say about that. He knew that Andros had grown up in a family that had, at least on the outside, appeared to be loving and close. It was a shock to hear that that meant have been wrong.  
  
"Zhane," a calming voice made him to turn to see the Commander Kincade's oldest daughter, Luana. "Let me talk to him for a bit." He opened his mouth to object when she placed two fingers over his lips. "Don't worry about him."  
  
The Silver Ranger gave in and went out to find the boys.  
  
"Andros, I want to see you something," Luana said before he could say anything. She took his hand and lead him down a very familiar hallway. Andros began to resist when he realized where they were going. "Andros, please."  
  
"Luana, don't make me go in there," Andros said  
  
His sister gave him a sympathetic smile and led him inside. They stopped two steps into the room and Andros used ever ounce of control he was capable of to fight off the tears. "I know this isn't where you want to be, but this is where you need to be. We knew she was going to die first. When it came to mental peaking, she was the weakest," whispered Luana and she put her arms around her trembling little brother. "This wasn't your fault."  
  
Andros couldn't help it. He cried, letting out all the emotions he had been facing over the past three weeks. Luana held him and rubbed his back soothingly. She could feel everything he was feeling. The family was empathic and half-Eltarian. The children were used to feeling all emotions at all times, just some much stronger then others.  
  
Without warning, the door opened and Potcho entered. "I could feel this outside. What are you doing in here?" he demanded clearly angry that they were invading his little sister's personal space.  
  
Andros gained enough control to say, "someone is going to have to tell Karone and it's not going to be me."  
  
Potcho frowned. It was not surprise that Andros hadn't told Karone yet. No one was allowed to tell anyone they were related because of security reasons unless they had the approval of the whole family.  
  
"Mom," said Luana as she glanced at Potcho.  
  
"It will have to be mom," stated Potcho. "But we'll have to be there."  
  
Luana nodded in agreement. "The whole family will," she said. It was a bittersweet statement and they all knew it. Their whole family did not exist any longer.  
  
Potcho's communicator beeped and he growled into it. "What?"  
  
"Sorry, sir, but Zarkin is here with news from Realnon," said one of his officers.  
  
Potcho turned to Andros. "He'll want to speak with you as well," he said. Andros nodded reluctantly. "We'll be right down," he said closing the channel. "And this had better be good."  
  
TBC


End file.
